Mysterious Android No. 8
の 8 |Rōmaji title = Nazo no Jinzōningen Hachi-Gō |Literal title = The Mysterious Artificial Human No. 8 |Series = DB |Number = 39 |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Manga = Mechanical Man No. 8 |Airdate = November 19, 1986 |English Airdate = February 25, 2002 |Previous = Five Murasakis |Next = Horrifying Buyon }} の 8 |''Nazo no Jinzōningen Hachi-Gō''|lit. "The Mysterious Artificial Human No. 8"}} is the eleventh episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the thirty-ninth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 19, 1986. Its original American airdate was February 25, 2002. Summary Android 8 has many chains around him, but he breaks them after getting out of his cell. Ninja Murasaki orders Android 8 to attack Goku, but Android 8 refuses because a fault in his programming causes him to hate violence. Android 8 also thinks what the Red Ribbon Army has been doing is wrong. Then, Ninja Murasaki pulls out a remote saying he will blow him up with it if he does not obey his orders. Android 8 still refuses, and just before Ninja Murasaki pushes the remote button, Goku jumps up, flips and hits the controller out of his hand with the Power Pole and smashes it, then hits Ninja Murasaki into a wall. Android 8 and Goku talk for a while then Android 8 reminds him that he was going to save the chief of the town. Meanwhile, General White is extremely angry, and calls all his units to get ready for combat orders. Five remaining soldiers then swarm over the area. Meanwhile, Goku is stuck in the maze room of the Muscle Tower. He keeps wandering around until he ends up back where he started. It is then realized that General White can move the walls of the maze. Android 8 shows up saying he knows the way out. Goku follows him when suddenly Android 8 stops and says many soldiers are coming. Suddenly the five soldiers all rush out. Goku jumps and pushes one soldier who creates a domino effect with two other soldiers, eventually knocking them into a wall. After dodging some bullets, Goku punches another soldier down. Android 8 also accidentally attacks the first soldier. After the fight they continue through the maze, when Android 8 figures out that General White is moving the walls. They use what they know to trick White and get around his little wall trick. They head up to the 6th floor where General White is located. After some talking General White pushes a button which opens a trapdoor in the floor. Android 8 and Goku then fall into a pit with the episode ending. Major Events *Android 8 is shown to have a heart of gold and helps Goku. *Goku and Android 8 fall through a trap door shortly after finding General White. Battles *Goku vs. Ninja Murasaki *Goku vs. Red Ribbon Soldiers Appearances Characters *Goku *Suno *General White *Ninja Murasaki *Android 8 Locations *Jingle Village *Muscle Tower Objects *Power Pole *Gun Differences from the Manga *In the anime, Android 8 is bound in shackles when he comes out of his cell, he then proceeds to remove them though sheer strength alone. In the manga, he was never wearing shackles. *Android 8 guides Goku through the maze room without any hassle in the manga. In the anime, Goku runs on ahead and gets lost in the room and confronts several Red Ribbon soldiers before Android 8 appears to assist him, after jumping through a few more hoops do they finally get through the room. *The scene with Suno and her parents at her home is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 39 (BD) pt-br:O Encontro com o Misterioso Androide Nº 8 es:Episodio 39 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 039 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball